Sheamus vs Conor McGregor
Sheamus vs Conor McGregor is a battle by Peep4Life Description Season 3 Episode 4: WWE vs UFC! Can the Celtic Warrior shut this gobshite up? It's the age old classic of Sports Entertainment vs Mixed Martial Arts. '' Fight '''MONDAY NIGHT RAW- WWE' The unthinkable had happened; Conor McGregor had debuted in WWE as a heel, and he was talking utter, utter nonsense. "Dis is fake, and embarrassing. But it fooken pays well." he said. "Whoever my next match is, bring them out already." "Well strong words from Conor McGregor. Let's see who his next opponent will be." Michael Cole called, waiting alongside Johnathan Coachman and Corey Graves. "I tell you what, I'd hate to be the one told to come out and face this man." Corey added. That's when Sheamus' theme hit, and the Celtic Warrior began making his way down to the ring. "From Dublin, Ireland. Weighing 267lbs. He is one half of the RAW Tag Team Champions: Sheamus!" the ring announcer declared. Sheamus marched to the ring, and entered through the ropes. Conor looked for a cheap shot, blindsiding Sheamus with a kick and then pulling the Celtic Warrior to the ground. He began pummelling Sheamus, who did his best to cover up. When the ref finally pulled Conor off of Sheamus, he rang the bell to start the match. FIGHT! ''' The Notorious One then rushed back at Sheamus, but he was caught by a massive Brogue Kick. "BROGUE KICK!" Cole exclaimed. "Cover by Sheamus!" The referee counted. 1! 2! 3! He then signalled to the bell, ordering them to ring it as the match was officially over. "Shades of Wrestlemania 28!" The Coach reminded us, as Sheamus' arm was lifted in victory. "Incredible win for Sheamus! That teaches Conor some respect." Cole said, but the Notorious One was back to his feet. Sheamus turned around, and Conor leaped onto him, whacking him with stiff elbow strikes. Sheamus rolled out the ring, and yanked Conor's leg from under him. He then pulled Conor out and lifted him overhead for a White Noise. He planted the MMA fighter on the ground as hard as he could, but he wasn't done. Sheamus lifted Conor, throwing him at a ring post. He then grabbed a steel chair, crazed. Smashing the chair multiple times over Conor's back, welts began appearing over the back of the arrogant MMA fighter. Sheamus rushed him with an Axe Handle, decking McGregor. The stunned 'Notorious One' tried to get back to his feet, but Sheamus hooked the arm and delivered three Irish Curse Backbreakers one after the other. Conor cried out in agony as Sheamus unloaded. "Rolling Senton!" Cole called as Sheamus landed the move on the ramp. Conor creased up, in agony. He tried to escape, prancing around in that really dumb looking way. He then seemingly cuddled up to Sheamus, pushing himself into the chest of the Tag Team champion. Sheamus laughed, kneeing Conor in the face and busting his lip. Sheamus then lifted him for an Irish High Cross. He threw him into the barricade, then Irish Whipped him into the steel steps before Brogue Kicking him next to the announce table. Sheamus looked down at the pathetic foe before him, then examined the table. He grabbed Conor. "Does this still feel fake, fella?" he asked, hitting White Noise through the announce table. '''KO! Sheamus made his way to the back, with a chorus of cheers around the arena. The camera focused in on Conor. Was... Was he crying? Yes he was! McGregor was sobbing, clutching at his ouchies all over his body. Then the camera picked up something else, something really embarrassing. There was a little yellow puddle between McGregor's legs. Poor fella must have been really, really scared of going to this fake sport, huh? But Conor's night was about to get worse; Braun Strowman's theme hit. The Monster Among Men marched over to Conor, lifting him up over a shoulder, and then hitting three Running Powerslams on the top of the stage area. Conor tensed up; his humiliation was completed. After a while, he made his way to a car, but then a booming voice came from behind him: "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" 'Braun bowled him over in the car park, hitting him with a Running Powerslam through the bonnet of the car. "BRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUN!" he cried out, before kneeling next to Conor. "'IF I EVER, EVER SEE YOU AROUND HERE AGAIN; YOU'RE GONNA GET THESE HANDS!" Conor snivelled. "Yes sir. I promise to shut my fucking face. And if someone asks my opinion again, I'll flush the toilet." Conclusion The winner is Sheamus! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Companies Category:WWE vs ufc themed battle Category:Male-only battles Category:Villains only Category:Badass vs Annoying character Category:Irish themed battle Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Fist fight Category:Strength themed battle Category:Speed vs Strength battles Category:Heavyweight vs Lightweight Category:Completed Battle